Over, Sideways, and Under
by Jeune Ecrivain
Summary: When a date for a Halloween party turns sour for Keely, Phil is determined to cheer her up. So, he gives her a truly magical night...with a little help from the Wizard and the skyak.


**Over, Sideways, and Under**

**By Jeune Ecrivain**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: When Keely's date for a Halloween party turns sour, Phil gives her a truly magical night to cheer her up. PHEELY!**

**Disclaimer: This work of fiction is based on characters and situations owned by the Walt Disney Company and appearing on Disney Channel. This is written purely for entertainment, and no profit is being made from it.**

"I'm sorry, Keel."

Keely Teslow looked up at her best friend of four years and smiled sadly. "Don't be. You were right again. Just like you were with Tanner."

"That doesn't change the fact that he hurt you. There's no fun in being right if someone you care about gets hurt," stated Phil Diffy, almost matter-of-factly.

She nodded weakly as her gaze turned downcast. "You're a great friend, Phil," she said.

Phil felt a pang of regret at the word "friend." If only she knew what she really meant to him. He smiled gently at her. "It works both ways," he reminded her.

She chuckled softly and stood up. "Thanks. I suppose I am a pretty good friend. I guess where I fall short is in romantic situations," she surmised. "Let's face it. I'm no Princess Jasmine," she added, referring to her Halloween costume: sky blue harem pants, a top of the same color, and a jeweled headband to finish off the image of the well-known Disney heroine.

_You are to me_, Phil answered inwardly. "Trust me," he then said aloud. "When the right guy comes along, you will be Princess Jasmine to him." _That guy is me!_ he added mentally. Why couldn't he just tell her how he really felt?

"If I ever meet the right guy…" Keely amended, dejected doubt coloring her tone.

Phil opened his mouth to protest her doubt, but the words never came. An idea had suddenly struck him. He closed his mouth and smiled at her warmly. "Listen, Keel, I hate seeing you like this," he said. "And I think I know how to cheer you up."

She looked at him, her wide blue eyes portraying a little bit of curiosity amidst the disappointment and resignation that currently shadowed her pretty face. "Isn't that what you're trying to do right now?"

"I'm just warming up," he retorted, shooting her a clever grin. "Just give me ten minutes."

POTF

"Phil," Keely said, her mood still not exactly in its usual, cheerful mode, "I appreciate the effort,…but how is sitting on this rug s'posed to help me feel better?"

Phil had returned in record time from wherever he had gone toting a large, ornately decorated carpet with golden-yellow tassles on the corners. He had promptly spread it out onto Keely's bedroom floor and sat down on it, gently pulling her down with him.

"Keel,…this is the skyak," he said. "You know how the time machine looks like an RV?"

Keely nodded.

"Well, Dad used the Cloaking feature to do that. It's basically a self-disguise device that's standard issue for all time machines manufactured after 2116. But the wizard also has a Cloaking feature that can be used to disguise anything you want."

"Okay," replied Keely. "But why would you want to make the skyak look like an old rug?"

He gave her a smile that somehow conveyed warmth and a hint of mischief at the same time. "You wanted to be Princess Jasmine tonight? You got it," he answered as if authoritatively granting a wish. "Hold on tight, Keel!"

Phil took a tassle in each hand, and Keely instinctively wrapped her arms around Phil's waist from behind as she felt the rug lift off the ground. Looking over Phil's shoulder, she could see that the so-called "tassles" were apparently the handlebars of the skyak. She looked around her in awe as Phil steered the "rug" upwards and then took off into the starry heavens.

Keely's eyes widened as the scene unfolded before her. She and Phil were soaring above the suburbs against the backdrop of a beautiful night sky. A gentle breeze caused her hair to dance against her face, and Phil steered the skyak-turned-magic-carpet at a leisurely speed, swerving gently every now and again to give her a slight thrill.

"Phil, this is amazing!" she said with a soft giggle, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Phil smiled, thinking her giggle to be the most beautiful sound in the world at that moment. Now it was time to complete the experience he thoroughly believed Keely deserved. He rolled his eyes at his own triteness and the lengths he was willing to go for her. His plan was quite sappy, but he didn't care as long as it made Keely happy. He pulled the Wizard out from his pocket and put it into Atmospheric Music mode, which was used to play music in a way that it seemed to come equally from all directions with no tangible source. He felt a curious Keely peek over his shoulder, and he gently nudged her away as he chose the song he had in mind. A small smile graced his lips as a familiar tune began to envelop the two teens. He dared to look behind him, and his smile widened into a full-blown grin as he saw Keely gazing all around her with wonder in her eyes, in awe that the melody almost seemed to dance in the air all around her. Then, a delighted smile spread across her face as the voice of Peabo Byson began to sing:

_I can show you the world,_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid._

_Tell me, princess, now when did you last_

_Let your heart decide?_

Phil let his eyes meet Keely's, and he was greeted with an expression that blended amusement and pleasure. _I know what you're up to_, she said wordlessly with her tell-tale visage, _and I adore you for it_.

_I can open your eyes,_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways, and under_

_On a magic carpet ride._

Phil pulled on the tassles, causing them to soar rapidly into the clouds.

_A whole new world,_

_A new fantastic point of view._

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go,_

_Or say we're only dreaming._

Flying above the clouds, Phil smiled from ear to ear as he felt Keely rest her chin on his shoulder. The two soared high above the town, cheek-to-cheek, taking in the wonder of the night sky and the comfort of each other's presence. Celine Dion joined in:

_A whole new world,_

_A dazzling place I never knew._

_But when I'm way up here,_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world_

_With you._

Phil then dove back through the clouds, hearing Keely laugh out loud as the floating, fluffy moisture brushed and tickled her cheeks. His own pleasure ameliorated by her happiness, Phil couldn't help but laugh out loud as well.

_Unbelievable sights,_

_Indescribable feelings._

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky!_

_A whole new world;_

_(Don't you dare close your eyes.)_

_A hundred thousand things to see._

_(Hold your breath. It gets better.)_

_I'm like a shooting star._

_I've come so far._

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

As the music continued, Keely let out a contented sigh as she and Phil flew above the streets of Pickford. The rear tassles of the skyak flapped in the wind, and Phil started swerving gracefully left and right for another gentle thrill.

_A whole new world…_

_With new horizons to pursue._

_I'll take them anywhere_

_With time to spare._

_Let me share this whole new world with you._

Keely lifted her head to look Phil in the eye, and Phil turned to meet her gaze. "Thank you," she whispered with great sincerity, even though the warmth in her eyes rendered all oral expression redundant. "You're such a sap," she teased. "But you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way."

Phil grinned from ear to ear, and Keely giggled at the sight of the familiar smile.

_A whole new world_

_(A whole new world)_

_That's where we'll be_

_(Where we will be)_

_A thrilling chase_

_(A wondrous place)_

_For you and me…_

Phil could hardly remember conducting the skyak/carpet back to Keely's home, but sure enough the familiar balcony that led to her bedroom presently came into view. He landed gracefully on the floor, and Keely sighed once more with a dreamy look in her eye. For a moment, they just looked into each other's eyes, neither wanting to officially end the experience they had just had. Keely regarded him with glistening eyes and a warm smile, a look which Phil knew he would never forget. She then shook her head in awe and sniffled slightly. "I'm so stupid," she said with a small chuckle.

Phil smiled gently. "Hey, c'mon," he said. "Just because the ride's over, it doesn't give you an excuse to get all down on yourself again. That guy was an idiot."

"Phil…"

"He's lucky he doesn't know you very well, 'cause then he'd know what he's missing, and he'd really be kicking himself then."

"Phil…"

"Maybe it's a little awkward for me to say this, but you need to hear it," he continued, looking her in the eye without ever noticing the amused smile on her face. "You are beautiful! Inside…" He dared to let his eyes drift briefly to her bare midriff before they settled on her pretty face. "…and out."

"Phil!" Keely said as she brought an index finger to his lips, nevertheless blushing as she did so. "I meant I was stupid for not seeing that I've already found what I'm looking for."

"Huh?"

"I spend all this time and effort trying to find the perfect guy," she explained. "And then I think about how you always know how to make me feel better when I'm down and you do some of the silliest things sometimes to make me happy." She brought her palm to his cheek. "Thanks for being my Aladdin."

She kissed him sweetly on the cheek, and as she pulled back, he touched the hand on his cheek with his own. The contact caused her to pause in mid-pullback. A moment of indecision enveloped the two, their faces just millimeters apart, before Phil's willpower broke down. He swiftly brought his lips to hers, and she eagerly returned the kiss with a soft moan. They hardly broke apart at all before Keely parted her lips and initiated a deeper kiss. Phil's arms slid gently around her waist, while her own arms found their place around his neck.

As they settled into each others arms, Phil's main thought was that the night couldn't have ended better if he'd made a wish to a genie.


End file.
